Nowadays, in cell phones or other handheld devices, micro cameras which has a much smaller size than a common camera module, are used more and more widely. Generally, a micro camera module includes an image sensor, one or more image processing chips, a focusing lens system and an aperture system. A fixed aperture system is mainly used in a micro camera which is integrated in a cell phone or other handheld devices due to its size and manufacturing cost limitation.
In practice, a micro device for adjusting aperture becomes a development trend and research focus. To be assembled in a micro camera module conveniently, a device for adjusting aperture should have a small size, low power consumption and low manufacturing cost.
How to realize an aperture adjusting function in a micro camera module which has a very small size, low power consumption and low manufacturing cost has become a problem exigent to be solved.